Blue Balls
by sarahtheweber
Summary: Dave and Gamzee have a set night each week to light it up and get high as kites. Unfortunately for the Strider, he gets horny when he's high and his boyfriend doesn't help... This is what happens when a Strider is tired of getting blue balls.


AN: Ahhhhhhhhhh I DID IT! I DID A GAMDAVE YES! I love you all who read this and yeah. If you have a request, smut or not, just pm me or whatever. :3 I love you readers~

Remember! R & R makes a happy writer. :3

* * *

Dave had a love hate relationship with nights like this, nights that he and his boyfriend would snatch some of their brothers' stashes, holing away in Gamzee's apartment to smoke the night away. He loved being with him, sharing the smoke with intimate kisses, kisses that usually turned heated as the blunt slowly disappeared. He hated how quickly the other would pull away, not letting anything go too far. He hated how worked up they would get but Gamzee would just... Stop. Tonight was going to change that.

They had just rolled the blunt, Gamzee handing it to him with a lazy grin. "I think you get the first hit this time, mother fucker." Dave smiled right back, kissing his cheek as he took the bud from him, putting it to his lips as he leaned to his boyfriend.

"Light me then, Gam." The tattooed man smiled, flicking the lighter on and holding it to the blunt as Dave breathed in deeply, the tip glowing a bright red in the dim light of the room. "You're a doll, love... Thank you."

Gamzee smiled and kissed his cheek as he took the blunt, taking a deep hit. "Mmm... No problem, Dave." he leaned in for a kiss, sharing the smoke with him as they pulled back. "You're mother fucking perfect..."

Dave shook his head and smiled, crawling into his lap as he turned his hand, taking another hit as he chuckled softly. "Shut up and smoke this so I can kiss you."

He laughed as the man took another deep hit, breathing the smoke out through his nose and mouth. "You never let that stop you any other time, Davey-boy." he smiled widely as Dave pushed him onto his back, grabbing the burning butt so nothing would catch on fire.

"Shut up clown... I plan on getting laid tonight. We've been together for fucking six months. I'm getting blue balls... Again." He growle, the sound filled with the need he felt, leaning down to kiss him over and over. "I need you, Gamzee..."

Gamzee gasped, his face almost comically surprised as his hips twitched up, showing just how interested he was in this idea. "Are... Are you sure, motherfucker?"

"Yes I'm fucking sure. I've been sure for months..." he leaned down, burying his face in Gamzee's neck, whispering velvety smooth in his ear, "please, Gammy. Take me... Make me yours..."

The Juggalo shivered, a thrill of pleasure running through his spine. His hands settled on the blond's hips, massaging them gently. "I've mother fucking wanted you so badly, Dave... I just... Haven't wanted to up and hurt you. Mentally or physically..."

Dave couldn't help leaning forward to kiss him, holding him close by his long hair. The drug running through his system mixed with his love's confession had him even more turned on than before. He couldn't be sent back home needing and craving Gamzee again or else he knew he would go completely insane.

Gamzee was pinned in seconds, Dave hovering above him as they kissed, the action much more urgent than it ever had been. Each boy wanted to take the next step now, though that step might be hard to take and meant that they would never be able to go back to being "just bros"… They both knew deep in their hearts that this was right.

"Dave. I motherfucking love you. You're my everything." Gamzee smiled up at him before gripping his arms and flipping them, settling comfortably on Dave's chest. "But I'm up and topping and controlling our miracles. At least for tonight." He leaned down, nuzzling his cheek. "I don't think I can up and control myself…"

Dave lightly massaged along his thighs and smiled up at him. "I don't care, Gam… As long as I have you… And get laid… I'm happy." He bit his lip as he reached up, slipping his trademark shades off, setting them on the table next to the ashtray where he deposited the last of the blunt. Gamzee froze above him, staring down into his scarlet eyes in awe.

"Why have you up and hidden these from me for so long, motherfucker… They're beautiful…" He leaned down and, after smoothing the blond's hair back from his eyes, kissed each lid with love. "And before you say they're 'freaky' or some other shit, they aren't. They're just as perfect as the rest of you…"

With a roll of his eyes, Dave reached up, pulling his love into a proper kiss, purring softly. "Mmm… Well… You and Bro are the only two who have seen 'em properly. Egderp caught a glimpse of 'em before I knocked his glasses off…" He smirked at the memory as Gamzee trailed his lips down his neck. "I just… Don't normally show people. Unless they're special like you…"

A purr was the only response and warning he got as he felt chilly hands sneaking up into his shirt, starting to push the fabric up and off his thin body. "Well… I'm all honored, but I'm a little more focused on seeing you writhing beneath me." His shirt was pushed over his head, his vision momentarily blocked of what the brunet was doing, so he couldn't help the pleasure filled gasp that left his mouth when he felt a set of lips descend on his right nipple, suckling softly.

"G-gamzee… Fuck…" He let out a noise that he would always deny was a whine, his hands threading through messy black-brown hair to hold that sinful mouth closer. "I swear to fucking god don't stop… Please…"

"Never…" was the breathy reply as Gamzee kissed his way down the pale chest and stomach before him, pausing only to strip his own shirt off, all but rip Dave's belt off and tease at his zipper. "Mmmm… Now what the motherfuck was I doing?"

The angry noise that escaped the blond quickly changed into a choked moan as the tattooed man's hand made its way into his pants, stroking him softly through his silk boxers. "Fucking… Tease…" His hips bucked up, seeking more friction as he tried to pull Gamzee up into a kiss.

"Ah ah ah…" After gently disentangling himself from Dave's hands, the brunet pulled away, stripping his pants off after taking care of the last of what his love was wearing.

"Do you always go commando, Gam?"

"Mmmm… Only when I know I'm going to have a major hard on because of you. So whenever we smoke, I up and forgo my wicked boxers."

"They have fucking clowns on them! They're terrifying…"

He honked softly before burying his face in Dave's crotch, eliciting a sharp gasp from him. "Gam! Fuck! Give a guy a w-warning!" Again, no warning was given as he took the length before him into his mouth, sucking softly as he began bobbing his head.

While the blond was distracted, Gamzee reached over to where he had a bottle of lube stashed for his… sessions that happened after Dave left every Friday night. He popped the lid, coating a few of his fingers and warming the slick before pressing one to his love's entrance. He gagged slightly as hips jerked up, shoving the cock in his mouth further down his throat.

"Gam~" Dave moaned as the finger finally worked its way inside, squirming to get used to it, but not caring anymore as Gamzee once again started to bob his head and suck gently. "Fuck!" He whined, Gamzee's arm across his hips the only thing keeping him from choking the brunet again. "G-gam…Please…" A second finger slowly pushed into him and he hissed, the sting breaking through the pleasure.

Gamzee slowed down, his fingers working slowly, scissoring to make sure Dave wouldn't have to feel as much pain later. He pulled his head back, pressing soft kisses to one of the thighs in front of him. "Up and relax, brother. It'll hurt less. I swear." He smiled softly, his sweet actions relaxing the blond slightly, enough that the pain was less pain and more of an ache.

"I trust you, Gamzee…" The smile was returned, pale fingers reaching down to entwine with the brunet's free hand. "I love you."

"I love you too…" His mouth once again descended, engulfing Dave's dwindling erection as he slowly pressed in his third finger, relaxing his throat in expectation for the bucking that occurred. He groaned around him, eliciting a mewl of pleasure despite the fingers writhing inside somewhat painfully.

"Gamz… Please just fucking put it in!" Dave whined, though his hands tangling in the other's hair gave away how much he wanted his mouth on him.

After a little more teasing, Gamzee finally pulled his mouth off and his fingers out, silencing the whine Dave with a soft kiss. The blond took matters into his own hands and took the lube to gently slick Gamzee's leaking erection up. He froze as a thought came to him. "I… Gamz? Have you… Done this with other people?" He got a slow nod in response. "I… Got any condoms? I trust you're clean and shit, but until we can check tomorrow… Can you use one?" Another slow nod and Gamzee was leaning over him, reaching into his bedside table to grab one of the condoms in there.

"Up and put it on for me?" Dave smirked and nodded, taking the little square and opening it, slowly rolling it onto him, adding more lube just to be safe.

"There… Now I swear to God… If you're not fucking inside of me in two minutes, I- oh!" He let out a quick breath as Gamzee pressed against his entrance, slowly slipping into him. He tried his hardest to not tense up, but the brunet wasn't small by any means and this _was_ his first time…

"Breathe Davey…" The tattooed man nuzzled into his neck gently, kissing his skin with soft moans and utterances of how amazing he was doing. "Relax… Gammy will take care of you…"

Dave buried his nose in his love's neck and nodded, slowly relaxing with the mix of praise and the sweet smell of pot combined with Gamzee's own scent. "Gam… Please…"

Pale hands tangled once again in brunet hair as he finally pushed the rest of the way in. "Dave…" It was a plea, a plea for him to please be ready soon, but to take all the time he needed. "Dave I love you…"

"Love… Love you too…" Dave spent a few minutes just breathing before he rolled his hips up with a soft moan. "Fucking move…"

No other words were needed as the Juggalo began rocking his hips at a medium pace, knowing to take it slow, but unable to begin as slow as he would have liked. He whispered sweet nothings to his love as his hips gradually picked up a pace, never going faster than the tempo of the music he had going in the background. He relished all the sounds he was getting from the normally quiet and blasé Dave Strider and answered each one with one of his own. He felt a hand snaking between them and smacked it away, stroking Dave in a counter motion to his thrusts.

"Ah!" Dave arched off the bed, the feeling of double stimulation making him feel embarrassingly close to release. He normally lasted so much longer, but God… Gamzee was so big and was stroking him in all the right ways. Call him a size queen, but he _loved_ how big the brunet was. "Gam… So… Close…" He panted out before pulling his love into a kiss.

Gamzee only nodded and sped his movements up, pulling away to whisper in his boyfriend's ear. "Let go, Dave…Scream my name… Release…" He gasped as he felt him clench tightly around him, arching one last time as his cock twitched, releasing onto his stomach. Following the order, he cried Gamzee's name out, his hips jerking hard, milking said brunet as he kept thrusting, finally burying himself deep and filling the condom up with a soft cry of his own. "Dave!"

He had enough mind to fall to the side when his arms decided to become boneless, a soft purr escaping him. "Get offa me clown… Take the fucking condom off and cuddle before I kick some choice ass…"

With a chuckle, Gamzee did as he was told, wrapping the filled condom in tissues and getting up to go throw it away. He wet a towel with warm water, walking back to gently clean the semen from Dave's chest before he threw it to the side and cuddled close to his love. "I love you, motherfucker…"

Dave grunted, mumbling back unintelligibly, but the brunet knew he loved him back. He wrapped his arms around the blond, who cuddled as close as possible, and closed his eyes. They fell asleep, exhausted from their activities and content to be in each other's arms, safe and happy.


End file.
